


Class of 2009

by Queer_Fanboy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Gay Male Character, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_Fanboy/pseuds/Queer_Fanboy
Summary: The class of 2009 is a class Negan remembers clearly. He remembers it through him. His student. The very same man who just met the new world order.





	1. When everything was normal.

Negan, Coach Negan was a funny man to Y/N he just had that appeal to him. Maybe it was the chocolatey brown eyes that shone when he won a contest. Maybe it was the lean back when he laughed that caught his eye. Maybe, most likely it was the nickname Y/N donned because of the man. How he had so easily saved him from being a social outcast in that first year of high school. Y/N maintained a bond with the man throughout his high school career, a bond that made Y/N very quickly realise his sexuality. He was sexually attracted to his P.E teacher, which for lack of a better phrase made running, hard. So Y/N did what every young boy who realised this while living in a somewhat homophobic household did. Repressed it. He fooled around, a lot. Hopping from girl to girl without a care. So much so that in his last year Negan sat him down to talk about it, Negan knew what he was doing, what he was hiding.

"Listen Y/N, you can fool the rest of the student body but you can't fool me. I know you're gay." Y/N's entire world caved in he thought about who his teacher would tell, if he knew how he figured it out. "Y/N I'm not gonna out you. And, I know how you realised it, believe me I'm flattered, and yeah you thought out loud." Y/N had asked him how he knew, which had revealed Negan's own secret. His bisexuality. Which upon revealing sparked an affair that no one caught on to.

Y/N remembers them clearly, the 'accidental' run-ins behind the bleachers, the countless times he'd get called to the reception, 'Coach Negan would like to see you in his office.' The overnight tournaments where he would never stay in his room. The shoddy motel room booked in the heat of the moment, left stinking with the smell of sweat.

The most vivid memory of Y/N's however was July 4th 2009, he was already eighteen, born late December months before anyone else. He and Negan tucked under a blanket in the back of his truck, watching the fireworks from a dirt road while back in black played quietly from the cabin radio. That was the first time he and Negan had made love. Negan's eyes never left his looking for any hint of regret as he slowly ground in and out of the boy below him. Y/N's arms clinging to Negans neck as he wrapped his legs around his thin waist. There were no screams of names, no begging, no harsh biting, just panting and moaning softly in the other's ear. Negan made sure Y/N finished first, repeatedly grinding against that spot that made Y/N's toes curl. Breathless pants of Negan's name flew from Y/N's mouth as Negan as he slightly sped up his pace so Y/N could finish. He remembers Negan going to pull out and wrapping his legs around Negan's waist tighter and showing a small nod.

The second most vivid memory of Y/N's is not a welcomed one it starts with reception telling him to go see the coach. And it ends with him wishing he could take back every second spent with Negan. As soon as he entered 'Coach's' office he knew something was wrong, he didn't have his grin and his eyes were not dilated. Negan sat him down and explained the situation. Negan's wife had cancer, and her illness had made Negan realise how much he loved her and just how much he had gone behind her back. Negan had attempted to buy Y/N's silence, then he had tried to make him hate him; "Listen here boy you were just a hole to fill. That petty little crush you had on me was just an easy way to fuck you." Y/N however wasn't buying it, but saw no point in fighting with the stubborn asshole. He had one last thing to say to Negan; "I'm letting you go, only because you have that same glorious shine in your eyes when you talk about her that you do when you look at me. She means a lot to you Negan I am old enough to see that and before I say goodbye I want you to know, I love you." Y/n had reached the door and placed his hand on the handle before turning to address Negan; "I will be praying for Lucille. Thanks for the ride coach." Before leaving his office, for the last time.

Whenever he had the class they kept it strictly Coach/Student professional. And when Y/N had graduated it felt like a secret long kept didn't need to be worried about anymore. So he tried to forget but he couldn't. That was before his Dad took a chunk out of his Mom and he had bigger things to worry about.


	2. The New World Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N's life after the apocalypse struck.

Just after civilisation ended Y/N found himself fending off people he'd known his entire life for things as simple as a can of soup. Or fending of reincarnations of people he'd known his entire life, his mother and father. In the beginning he had rallied with his clique at school before Joshie got bit and kept it to himself, wiping out all but two members Y/N and Tess. Tess and Y/N were close their entire lives and she knew about his homosexuality, I mean he used to steal her princess gowns. Neither of them had any family left so they stuck together, and got the fuck out of dodge. 

Tess and Y/N for a few weeks hid in a two floor supermarket having taken all food from the first floor to the second. They'd armed themselves before hand with Tess' dad's pistol and the hunting knife set Y/N got for his 16th. They'd also grabbed a baseball bat from the sports section. Somewhat safely barricaded and armed they stayed until the food was close to running out. When down to their last eight cans they filled up their water bottles and headed. Only having to kill a few biters to get out.

Tess died soon after, she had fallen out of a tree and impaled herself on a log's branch killing her instantly. This was when Y/N realised no matter how you die you turn.

Y/N had wandered for weeks after that, those weeks alone had hardened him greatly, he had grown accustomed to his own company. He had wandered to just outside Atlanta, an old quarry housed a small number of people. These people fed him and sheltered him gave him a family, Shane was in-charge and that was unchallenged. So when Rick turned up and actually turned out to be Lori's husband it was a shock to all the camp. The camp got overrun and they had lost a few. Morales and his family decided to seek out refuge with other family members and headed to Birmingham while Y/N and the rest of the group headed to the Center for Disease Control. Which had ultimately been a bad decision as the entire building was going to blow up, they got out just in time but again lost a few. 

The group had then headed to the highway, where they lost Sofia, Carol's daughter. This led to a farmer called Hershel taking the group in, where Shane had lost his mind and died, and Hershel was found to be a Biter hoarding weirdo. Again this became overrun and they wandered for a while until they found the prison. Where they lost Lori and T-Dog and Hershel's leg but had gained baby Judith. Before all the shit with the governor happened splitting Y/N from his group, permanently. 

He was once again on his own. He walked and walked and walked with no particular place to go and ended up at an abandoned factory in Virginia. No one stayed there, he cleared it and took a room for himself at the very top, nothing fancy just a sleeping bag. Here he lived for months and months. Scavenging the surrounding area then returning to his palace.  

A small convoy arrived some time after he started staying there. They only stayed on the first few floors so they never noticed him and he never went near them. Didn't know if they were trustworthy so he observed. They were getting set up, a garden was made and a kitchen started functioning and eventually his fucking idiocy got him caught.

A weird-ass man with a moustache fit for a bad 70's porno was one of the first who dealt with him. He tried to intimidate him but if there was one thing Y/N knew how to do it was how to take a beating and frustrate your attacker. So when porn-stache punched him he moaned and whispered harder, when he kicked him he bit his lip until porn-stache gave up and let the other guys take the rounds on him while he went and got the 'Boss'.

He knew who the 'boss' was immediately because before he could open his eyes the smell of leather and whiskey hit him like a truck. Negan. A smell so utterly "...Negan..." It left his mouth frail and weak but strong and powerful, this was a man on his knees bleeding, and bruised but unwilling to cave. As if the very idea had not even crossed his mind. He still couldn't look up the pain in his neck unbearable he heard Negan ask. 

"What did you just fuckin say? You're gonna have to speak up sweet cheeks." He crouched by Y/N's head resting on a bat wrapped in barbed wire as he drawled close to his ear. Y/N visibly shivered, but not because he was cold.

Without raising his head yet again he said firmly. "Negan. Still got that fucking potty mouth? Huh, Coach." Y/N strained his head up so his eyes could meet Negan's. "Did'ya miss me like I missed you? You gorgeous bastard."

"Get the Doctor. Now!" Negan held Y/N's head up in his hands, the bat disregarded. "Don't worry Swinger. We're gonna get you fixed up." Negan lowered his head slightly. "Yeah, baby were gonna get you fixed up.


End file.
